Mighty Brothers XX
is a co-op 3D action-platformer video game. Its original creator of the game concepts outside the company is implied to be Emu Hojo. It also served as the basis for the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat. It is seemingly a part of the same series of games as Mighty Action X. Game Description to be added History A special co-op version of Mighty Action X. Emu first receives the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider. He later receives another one from Parad. Emu was the original creator of the game concepts outside the gaming company during his childhood life. Double Action Gamer *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Level X (Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid Episode 13, 14) **Level XX (Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid Episode 13, 14) KREA-Exaidlx.png|Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X KREA-Exaidlxx.png|Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX Mighty Brothers XX Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. Its original blank form was meant to be Parad's personal Gashat, made by Kuroto using the collected Bugster Viruses. Kuroto needed Parad to collect data by inserting the Gashat to a Bugster in order to complete it, but out of curiosity, Parad decided to give Emu the Gashat instead. When used in a Gamer Driver, the incompleted Gashat injected Emu with massive amounts of the Bugster Virus. The Gashat could have killed Emu very easily, if not for his natural immunity to the virus. In a bright flash and the data from Emu's body merging with the blank Gashat, it changed into the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat as a result. Black Mighty Brothers Double X.png|Mighty Brothers XX Gashat (Black Unfinished version) Notes *Mighty Brothers XX is based on 3D Platformer adventure games such as Super Mario Brothers and Sonic the Hedgehog. **It also alludes to multiplayer games given the ability it grants a Rider, the ability to split into a "two player mode". **Mighty Brothers XX could be a homage to the gameplay and two in one playable characters on Sega Genesis version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, judging by the color representations (orange and blue) and Level XX form(s). *The "Futari de Hitori" part of the Level X announcement for this Gashat is a reference to Kamen Rider Double, the line meaning "Two in One" and being a common phrase associated with Double, such as being used as part of the announcement for Kamen Rider Specter's W Damashii. **The way this Gashat functions is also similar yet different from Double's Xtreme Memory; similar in that both are collectible devices used to access powerful forms, which uniquely take up both of the two slots in their respective drivers; and different in that while the Xtreme Memory combines both of Double's bodies into a singular Rider form as CycloneJokerXtreme, the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat instead splits Ex-Aid into two different bodies with two distinct personalities in the Level XX form, much like Decade's Final Form Ride on Double. ***Its finisher is activated by closing and opening the Gamer Driver, just like how the Xtreme Memory's finisher is activated by closing and opening the Memory itself when in the Double Driver. *The name of the form assumed using this game, Double Action, may also be a reference to Kamen Rider Den-O's insert song, Double-Action. *The charging sound bears a slight semblance to the charging sound of the Mega Buster from the Classic Megaman series. *Emu drawing the characters could be a nod to either recolors or OCs (Original Characters). *The opening notes of the Gashat's activation and Level XX tune bears similarities with the instrumental of the theme song. *The twin Ex-Aids may represent a medical theme: the two hemispheres of the human brain. References Category:Ex-Aid Games